Cause You Are
by Juyuvie
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Kwon Soonyoung murid tingkat akhir pledis SHS bertemu dengan murid pindahan bernama Lee Seokmkin yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan?


Title : CAUSE YOU ARE

Main cast :

Kwon Soonyoung as Himself

Lee Seokmin as Himself

Jeon Wonwoo as Himself

Kim Mingyu as Himself

Other cast find it by yourself

Genre : GS,Romance, Comedy, Friendship, Family

Length : Chapter

Author : Yuju

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka tapi cerita ini resmi milik yuju, untuk tokoh utama mereka milik YME dan orang tuanya, Yuju cuma pinjam nama demi kelancaran cerita

Warning : Typo everywhere... Don't like? Don't read...

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

KRINGGGG

Suara alarm pagi hari membuat seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya,

Perlahan mata sipitnya mulai terbuka menampilkan hazel hitam yang cantik, tangannya mulai merapa meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil alarm yang terus menerus berbunyi, melihat kemudian mematikannya.

" Ya tuhan kenapa kau berisik sekali sih? Ini kan masih setengah 7?" Ucap seorang gadis bermata sipit ,pipi tembam dan rambut pirang panjang.

Gadis itu kembali menarik selimutnya untuk melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya yang sempat terganggu.

'Tunggu pukul berapa tadi?' Gadis itu mengambil alarm dan melihat ulang jam yang tertera disana.

"OMO AKU TERLAMBAT" Setelah mengatakannya gadis itu bangkit untuk mengambil handuk dan melesat kekamar mandi ia hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

10 menit kemudian ia selesai mandi lalu kemudian membenahi penampilannya apakah ia sudah rapi atau belum, tidak lupa ia poleskan baby lips pada bibirnya, kemudian ia memakai sepatunya lalu berlari ke halte.

Setelah menunggu selama lebih dari 5 menit namun bis yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, dengan terpaksa ia harus berlari ke sekolah dengan tergesa karena waktunya tidak banyak.

Soonyoung POV

'Oh tidak aku harus cepat, aku tidak boleh terlambat lagi' Aku terus berlari menuju sekolahku walaupun aku tahu akhirnya aku tetap akan terlambat.  
Ngomong ngomong perkenalkan aku Kwon Soonyoung murid tingkat akhir pledis SHS,  
aku adalah seorang yatim piatu ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat mengalami kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku tinggal sendiri dirumah peninggalan orangtuaku dan aku bekerja paruh waktu disebuah cafe didekat sekolahku, yup aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupanku dan aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk membayar uang sekolah, karena untungnya aku adalah siswa yang pintar hingga pledis SHS memberiku beasiswa hingga aku lulus nanti.

" YA PAMAN KENAPA PINTUNYA DITUTUP AKU BAHKAN BELUM MASUK" Teriaku pada paman kim penjaga sekolah yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ck kwon Soonyoungie yang manis apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang HAH!" Paman kim berdecak malas

"Ayolah paman aku hanya telat eum 15 menit ku mohon buka pintunya yaaa" Ucapku sambil beraegyo pada paman kim

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga membuatmu selalu terlambat datang" Aku langsung menatap malas kearah paman kim.

"Paman apa kau harus setiap hari bertanya hal yang sama? Padahal paman tahu kalau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama" Paman kim selalu saja mengatakan hal itu setiap pagi sampai sampai aku hafal kata

katanya.

"Hah baiklah akan paman buka pintunya" Ucap paman kim  
"Kau yang terbaik paman aku mencintaimu" Paman kim hanya tersenyum.

" Lain kali jangan bekerja terlalu keras Soonyoungie sesekali kau juga butuh liburan" Paman kim memang galak tapi paman kim adalah orang yang baik, paman kim pernah bilang saat aku ada masalah aku bisa bercerita padanya, karena itu aku sudah menggap paman kim seperti ayahku sendiri dan paman kim juga tidak keberatan untuk hal itu.

"Aku mengerti paman kalau begitu aku masuk dulu sampai jumpa" Setelah mengatakannya aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku untungnya mrs. park belum masuk hufft asal kalian tahu saja mrs. park adalah guru terkiller di pledis SHS

Soonyoung POV end

Jam istirahat

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur lagi" Ujar gadis berambut hitam disebelah Soonyoung.  
"Kau benar Wonu ah akhirnya aku bisa merenggangkan tubuhku btw aku lapar sekali Wonu ayo kekantin aku belum makan dari semalam?"

"Tidak aku tidak ikut"

"Kenapa Wonu ah? Biasanya juga kau yang paling bersemangat?"

"Tidak apa, kau pergi sendiri saja"

"Bagaimana denganmu Jihoon ah? Kau tidak mau kekantin juga"

"Maafkan aku Soonyoungie aku harus segera mengerjakan ini" Ujar gadis mungil dengan rambut bewarna pink sebahu dan buku tebal ditangannya.

"Ya sudah aku pergi sendiri, ada yang mau titip?"

"Eum tolong belikan susu pisang dan roti aku sedang malas keluar"

"Ooo sepertinya aku tahu alasannya, karena mingyu kan padahal dia itu tampan kenapa kau menolaknya?" Goda Soonyoung pada Wonwoo.

/Wajah wonwoo sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan itu membuatnya dan Jihoon terkekeh.

"Aish kau sudah pergi sana" Usirnya padaku

"Baiklah wonu,jihoon aku pergi"  
Setelah berpamitan pada wonwoo, soonyoung langsung berlari menuju kantin

BRUKK

"Akh sakit kalau berdiri jangan ditengah jalan dong punggungmu itu keras sekali aduh hidungku" Soonyoung mengelus hidungnya yang memerah  
"Ya kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Itukan salahmu sendiri berlarian dikoridor" Jawab orang pria yang ia tabrak tadi sambil melipat tangannya didada  
"Tapikan sa~"  
"SEOKMIN" Ucapan Soonyoung terputus saat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang kuketahui bernama Junhui.

'Jadi namanya Seokmin, apa dia murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya', Soonyoung terus memandang Seokmin sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Junhui sudah berada disampingnya.

"Soonyoungie apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau duduk dilantai dan kenapa kau memengangi hidungmu? Cepat lepaskan!" Tanya Junhui, by the way Soonyoung dan Junhui adalah memang sekelas tapi, Junhui lebih tua dari Soonyoung jadi Junhui menyebut dirinya sendiri oppa dan Soonyoung adalah dongsaengnya, Soonyoung hanya menurut dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa.

"OMO HIDUNGMU MERAH APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN? SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU? CEPAT KATAKAN AKAN KUHAJAR DIA KARENA TELAH MELUKAI HAMSTER MANISKU INI!" Soonyoung hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Sudahlah oppa kenapa kau cerewet sekali aku tidak apa tadi aku berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang" Jawab Soonyoung pada junhui yang terlihat khawatir.

"Mwo memang punggung siapa yang kau tabrak? Pasti punggungnya sangat keras hingga membuat hidungmu merah begitu"  
"Ekm yang dia tabrak itu aku! Dan orang yang tadi ingin kau hajar itu aku hyung ngomong ngomong" Seokmin

TBC

Heloooo everybody #plakk Buat yg gak asing ama ff ini yup mungkin kalian pernah baca di wattpad dengan pairin yg sama ya^^

Enjoy


End file.
